Trinity Blood Karaoke
by Mari Kazara
Summary: See your favorite Trinity Blood characters sing your favorite songs. The party has started and the workers have been hired.
1. Chapter 1

**Trinity Blood Karoke**

So what is Trinity Blood Karaoke? It is where I take a song and make it fit into the world of Trinity Blood. The thing is you guys are the ones who get to decide who sings and what song. Later they will all be put together to form a skit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is how it works. This is an example.

**Song:** Girls Just Wanna Have Fun _by Cyndi Lauper._

**Singer**: Paula.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Rules and Guidelines**

- It will have funny lyrics put to it, so don't be expecting any love songs.

-Try to pick a song that is well know, it makes it more fun for everyone.

- Keep it clean, please, nothing over the top.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In between each song there will be a little dialogue, so it will be a lot of fun.

One more question who should be the master of ceremonies; Cain or Abel?


	2. Paula Wants To Have Fun

**Paula Just Wants To Have Fun**

**Disclaimer: I do not own trinity Blood or "Girls Just Want to Have Fun" by Cyndi Lauper.**

I come home after a vampire fight

My brother says, when you gotta do your job right

Oh Petro, dear, shut your face and run.

Paula- just wants to have fun

Oh, Paula just wants to have fun

o

Vampires come in the middle of the night.

Francesco says you're marked as a heretic for life.

Oh, Franny, dear, that just plan dumb

But Paula-she wants to have fun

Oh, Paula just wants to have fun

o

That's all they really want

Some fun.

When all the killing is done,

Paula - she wants to have fun

Oh, Paula just wants to have fun

o

I want to be such a girly, girl

But I'm still the best vampire killer in the world

But after I done, letting them all fry in the sun.

Oh, Paula just wants to fun.

Oh, Paula just wants to have.


	3. Party Over Here

**Trinity Blood Karaoke**

Well, it's Karaoke night. We will be usually meeting on Saturday nights, but I couldn't wait. But this doesn't come cheap. I'm afraid I going to have to ask you, reviewers, to wait on tables while your here.

**Crusnik 02**: So gentlemen, what will it be?

Isaak: Hello, RozenKreuz Orden vampire table. Its Bloody Mary's for us all.

**Crusnik 02**: Cute.

Isaak: Really?

**Crusnik 02**: Ummm...no.

X

**G.G. of the North**: So what can I get you?

Esther: Pina Colada

**G.G. of the North**: Okay.

Esther: Virgin.

**G.G. of the North**: Figures.

X

**ireina15963**: What about you?

Radu: Just a beer.

**ireina15963**: Okay.

Ion: Me, too.

**ireina15963**: Yeah, right.

Ion: But we're the same age.

**ireina15963**: Just shut up and eat you pizza kid.

X

**Vampyro Teuthis**: What about you?

Noelle: I take this.

**Vampyro Teuthis**: That drink?

Noelle: This page,

Caternia: She'll have a coke.

Noelle: Ahh, man.

X

**gare de lyon- Roar**: Hey, how are you? Can I get you the kids menu?

Seth: I'm over thousand years old.

**gare de lyon- Roar**: Yeah, you and that blond hair kid.

Seth :( sigh) Just bring me anything but tea.

X

Abel: Well, now that we are all settled, it's time to proceed with the karaoke.

Cain: Before that takes place, I've provided a little something to start the evening right.

Abel: What are you talking about?

Cain: Hey you guys bring out the T. V.

Abel: What is going on?

Cain: I just a little thing I like to call "Karaoke on Mars."

Abel: Oh no, I thought I burned that thing.

Leon: Hey, this must be good.

Caterina: I've never even heard about this.

(Cain tries to put DVD in player, but Abel snatches it away before he has a chance.)

William: Hey you guys, grab him.

(They all make a dive for him and they finally grab him at the exit.)

Kate: I got his arms.

Vaclav: I got his legs.

Noelle: I got his...

Abel: NOELLE!!!!!

Noelle: Sorry.

**G.G. of the North**: Hey, sir, here is the DVD.

Cain: Thanks.

(Puts DVD in player)

Cain: Okay, Quiet ever one.

Esther: Abel your hair is short.

Asta: Are you wearing leather pants?

Abel:(crying) No, make it stop.

Abel: (On screen): I like to dedicate this to all the people on earth. Hit it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Terran Idiot**_**(American Idiot- Green Day)**_

**Don't want to be a Terran idiot.**

**I'd rather be drinking a tasty Methuselah.**

**And can you fear the sound of Crusniks?**

**Were gonna kill you stupid Terrans just for kicks.**

**This anime's an alternate dimension.**

**But I'm not a toy of your creation.**

**Sure nanomachines are nice in their own way.**

**Tell them I just rather give you sorrow.**

**. How about blasting and fire to follow?**

**I'd rather kill you then argue.**

**Well maybe I'm the test tube baby.**

**And a part of a bloodsucking agenda.**

**Not everybody does the Martian life style.**

**But we had no choice, so now were gonna get ya.**

**Don't want to be a Terran idiot.**

**Let their bloody death be immediate**

**And that also goes for the Methuselah.**

**It's calling out to idiot Terran.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Abel: Oh, the shame of it all, how can I ever be forgiven?

**ireina15963**: Babe, it not the lyrics you need to apologize, for it's the singing.

**Vampyro Teuthis**: I suggest you stick to country music and mime.

Esther: Wow, Abel that a side of you I've never seen.

Abel: You mean my horrible, dark, rebellious side,

Esther: Yeah, it's kinda hot.

Ion: Hey, I can be rebellious.

Redu: That's right; he colors out side the lines and everything.

( Abel climbs back on stage)

Abel: After that tasteless and embarrassing display, who will be next?

Hugue: That would be me.

Abel: Hugue, you going to sing?

Hugue: Yes. Track number 7.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**"I Want Them to Die"**** (I Believe I Can Fly - R Kelly)**

**I used to think that life was so wrong**

**Could life be even worse then this awful song?**

**But now I know what I really love**

**It's ripping their vampire legs and arms**

**If they will bleed, I will love to do it**

**Oh, with my blade, I will run right through it**

**I want them to die**

**Out in the sun, let them fry**

**Like to kill them every night and day**

**They'd all die, if I had my way.**

**I see their blood pour**

**I see it running through that open door **

**I want them to die**

**I want them to die**

**I want them to die**

**See you did me wrong and you're gonna pay.**

**I don't work cheap, or so that's what they say.**

**But I will make a deal, and I will set you free**

**Just please attack the cell phone company. **

**Hey, if I just wield my blade.**

**They will die**

**They will die**

**They will, hey**

**If I just wield my blade.**

**They can die**

**Die-eye-eye**

I been having trouble with them lately.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Petro: I was greatly moved.

Paula: Shut up, Petro.

Isaak: Kill him!

Hugue: Bring it on.

**G.G. of the North**: Oh no, you don't! If you two are going to bleed, then you are going to clean it up yourself. That is not a part of my job description.

**gare de lyon- Roar**: You tell them!

**G.G. of the North**: They so, don't pay me enough to put up with that kind of stuff.

Asta: Forget about singing. Hugue, do your pole dance.

Guys: NO!!!

Hugue: I DON"T POLE DANCE!!!!

Paula: Yeah, right Hugue.

Petrol: Well, if you really want some one to...

Girls: NO!!!!

Abel: Hugue don't make me call security again.

Hugue: Fine.

Abel: Who's going to be next?

Seth: It's my turn.

Abel: Oh, isn't that cute. My little sisters going to sing something everyone.

Seth: Hit it boys.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I'm Seth (****Roxanne)**

**I'm Seth, a simple, pretty, little, girl, that's right.**

**That's me all over**

**But I'm tired of being Empress all day and night**

**I'm Seth, I want to go where the lights are bright**

**So where's the party, honey**

**I don't care if it's wrong or if it's right**

**I'm Seth, just a pretty, little girl tonight**

**I'm Seth, just a pretty, little girl tonight**

**Want some tea, now do, ya**

**Or your little nurse to ya**

**I am so tired of wearing that veil**

**I will share my face to all the boys**

**I know being queen is great but**

**This girl wants to shake up**

**I'm gonna be free, I won't tell you again, I just my way**

**I'm Seth, just a pretty, little girl tonight**

**I'm Seth, just a pretty, little girl tonight**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

( Catcalls and whistles)

Leon: Go, baby.

Isaak: Hey, hot stuff.

Abel: Shut up you, sickos.

Dietrich: There is a party over her Seth.

Abel: That does it. One more word out of anyone and you're getting the scythe.

Esther: Wow, Seth, I never knew you had it in you.

Seth: You don't live over a thousand years and not learn a few things.

Ion: Hey waitress, I got two forks.

Vaclav: I got two spoons:

Noelle: I got his...

Abel: Noelle!!!!!

Noelle: Sorry.

Abel: Any way, who is next?

Asta: Give me the microphone.

Abel: Um, okay.

Asta: I like to tell you a little story.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Holding your Head **

(lyrics by Pink.)

**Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh**

**Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh**

**Check it out**

**Going kill**

**Turn my hair white**

**I'm dead right**

**I won't nice**

**It's a bloody fight**

**I can tell**

**I just know**

**That he is going down**

**Tonight**

**At the bridge, I don't wait, Edre, I'll kill him**

**Now you dead, you got shot at the ending**

**That's what you get when you put hands on me**

**But you see**

**I like fighting for entertainment**

**Go ahead and try to mess with me tonight**

**Don't stop and take a second**

**I'm way too good to have you as part of my life**

**I beat you all over**

**Before I will win**

**Keep your cool, I think its dead funny**

**You'll be holding your head tonight**

**Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh**

**Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh**

**Midnight**

**I'm feeling fine**

**I know I won**

**No chance**

**By myself**

**Guess you're outta luck**

**You're dead**

**Underground**

**Edre Kudza**

**Buh-Bye**

**Here is the meaning to what I'm saying**

**Don't mess with me, do you understand that, boyfriends?**

**Yeah you'll be dead tonight**

**Alright**

**Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh**

**Break break**

**Break it down**

**But like a pretty rose I got the sharpest thorns**

**You mess with me, your gonna wish you were never born.**

**I got a pretty, little spear for you to see**

**So quit spilling your blood on me yeah**

**You know who you are**

**High five and talkin oooo, but you're going home dead arentcha?**

**You'll be holding your head tonight**

**You'll be holding your head.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Asta: Thank you everyone.

Hugue: She is so scary.

Leon: Yet, so worth it.

Tres: I can not comprehend.

Professor: And I'm afraid I can't explain it to you.

**ireina15963**: Okay your orders here.

Kate: I got the Ice tea.

Catherina: I got the cappuccino.

Noelle: I got his...

Able: Noelle!!!

Noelle: Sorry.

Abel: Who is next?

Alessondro: I like to go.

Abel: Really?

Alessondro: Yeah. I like to sing a song about a totally fictional character.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Pope Boy **

**(Skater Boy by Avril Lavigne)**

**He was a boy **

**She was a girl **

**But he was kind of obnoxious**

**He was a pope **

**She was nun**

**That's weird in a way **

**He wanted her **

**She'd never tell, everyone else hates him, as well **

**But all of her friends**

**Say he is pope**

**You should date him, but what do they know **

**He was a pope boy **

**She said nope, boy **

**He just to annoying for her**

**He was a cry baby **

**So she said goodbye, baby.**

**He would be the worst boyfriend on earth **

**He asked his bro,**

**He told him no**

**He should forget her and leave her alone **

**He asked his sis,**

**She said this can't miss, **

**So she gave him a teen magazine **

**So learned all the slang **

**Cut his hair cool**

**He got a skateboard**

**Learned all the rules.**

**Went to the mall**

**Got with the some new clothes **

**Went home and watch teen T.V. shows.**

**He was a pope boy **

**She said you have hope boy**

**This is a side I've never seen. **

**He said I know you're the one**

**And this life is really fun**

**I want to be your average teen.**

**Now he and her they are going out **

**But it's still a secret just now **

**Everybody thinks that their just good friends **

**This is how the story ends **

**We go were no one else will see, **

**How fun ordinary life can be**

**There is more that meets the eye **

**She see the soul that is inside**

**He's just a boy **

**And she just a girl **

**He just pretend to be obnoxious **

**We are in love **

**Though nobodies heard**

**We live in our own world**

**To her I'm a skater boy **

**She makes my life greater boy **

**I'm meeting her after the show **

**I'll be at the place we know **

**Doing like, whatever we feel.**

**She makes my life so real**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Abel: Very good, you holiness

Alessodro: Of coarse, this is all fictional.

Abel: Are those tennis shoes you're wearing?

Alessondro: Um, gotta go.

Abel: Well, that ends it for this week of Karaoke. I want all of you to know that I got the check for this one.

Cain: Well, then I got the tip.

Noelle: Then I got...

Abel: Noelle!!!!

Noelle: It wasn't me.

**Crusnik 02**: Sorry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, There you have it. I hope you enjoyed it. Oh and Crusnik 02, I'm sorry.

So hurry and send me more song requests. I don't do anything but song request, so don't ask me if I can make you kiss Cain or something like that cause, I don't do that. I like Dietrich am in complete control of you, Mahahahahaha.

See ya Saturday.


	4. Everybody Dance

**Trinity Blood Karaoke -**_Everybody Dance_

It Saturday Night and that mean Karaoke Night. So sit back, relax, and enjoy.

**ireina15963**: (on the phone) Reservations for tonight. Okay, yes, sir, we'll have it all ready for you. Thank you. (Hangs up). Hey you guys, the freaks are coming back tonight.

**drakesdardarktwinsister: **Freaks?

**Vampyro Teuthis**: Oh, that's right, it's you first night here.

**G.G. of the North**: Stay away from the RCO table or it will be your last.

**drakesdardarktwinsister: **What?

**Crusnik 02**: Oh, it no big deal. They're just vampires.

**drakesdardarktwinsister: **Vampires? What kind of group is this?

**gare de lyon- Roar: **They call themselves Trinity Blood and this is this is their Karaoke Night.

**Crusnik 02**: There are some really hot guys in this group.

**Vampyro Teuthis**: I told you to keep you hands off the customers.

**Crusnik 02**: I was straightening his jacket.

**Vampyro Teuthis**: He wasn't wearing a jacket.

**Crusnik 02**: Minor detail.

**drakesdardarktwinsister: **This should be fun.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Abel: Excuse me.

**drakesdardarktwinsister: **Yes.

Abel: You forgot to give crayons with my kid's meal.

**drakesdardarktwinsister: **Say what?

**Crusnik 02**: I'll get his crayons.

Noelle: I don't like that waitress.

Esther: Abel, why aren't you on the stage? Aren't you going to be M.C. tonight?

Abel: No, I got out voted.

Kate: Then who's it going to be?

Abel: Cain.

Catherina: Cain?

Hugue: Who voted for Cain?

Leon: He gave me ten bucks.

Vaclav: Hey, I only got five.

Ion: All I got was a death threat.

(Cain gets up on the stage.)

Cain: Shut up, all you worthless earthlings.

Abel: Cain, I told you to be polite.

Cain: Shut up, all you worthless earthlings _please_.

Abel: That's not what I meant.

Cain: Which of pitiful peasant are going to make an attempt to entertain us?

Esther: Who are you calling a peasant?

Cain: Oh great, if it isn't the sugar queen.

Esther: Bring it on in, guys.

(Stage hands bring in a piano and put it on the stage.)

Cain: A piano?

Esther: I have my connections.

(She sits on the piano and pulls out a rose.)

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Killing Me Softly With His Strings**

Killing Me Softly With His Song- Kimberly Caldwell)

**Betraying my pain with his fingers**

**Stringing my neck with his words**

**Killing me softly with his strings**

**Killing me softly with his strings**

**Taking my young life with his words**

**Killing me softly with his strings**

o

**I thought he was a good man**

**I never thought he'd lie**

**And so I came and fought beside him for awhile**

**I thought he was a sweet boy, but he was a rotten guy**

o

**He betrayed us forever**

**Part of the RCO crowd**

**I felt he thought he was better, and was cruel and proud**

**He had face of an angel, the devil wrapped up inside. **

o

**He strings went right through me **

**And hung me up in the air**

**And then he looked right through me as if I wasn't there**

**But I will not rest until**

**See him dead and gone. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Vampyro Teuthis**: What a jerk.

Kate: That's him right over there.

Paula: Let's kill him.

**ireina15963**: Yeah.

Isaak: Uh oh, Dietrich, the girls are coming after you.

Dietrich: Oh, no.

Isaak: Use you powers against them.

Dietrich: My powers are useless against the wrath of this many women.

Asta: You going down, Dietrich.

Dietrich: Help me!

**Crusnik 02**: You guys can't kill him.

Dietrich: Thank you.

**Crusnik 02**: You'll make a total mess in here. Take him outside and kill him.

Dietrich: Noooooooo!!!!!!

(They drag him outside.)

Esther: Well, my jobs done. (She jumps off piano)

Cain: O-kay, well, who is next?

Tres: I am next in this musical modulation of the voice.

Cain: The weird robot is going to sing.

Professor: I programmed him to participate in tonight's activities.

Cain: This ought to be good.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Mr. Tres Iques**

(Mr. Roboto - Styx)

**Codename Gunslinger, Mr. Tres Iques,**

**I am fully functional night and day**

**Codename Gunslinger, Mr. Tres Iques,**

**And that's all that's adequate to say.**

o

**You're wondering who I am-machine or mannequin**

**With parts made in the Vatican, I am the third model man**

o

**I've got confusion I've been hiding somewhere within**

**It's about humans, there ways are strange, and my brain is in spin.**

**Why do all of them act so very strangely, I can't surmise?**

**Why do all they always do the illogical, it always a surprise**

**There always such a surprise- I can't analyze**

**They don't realize- I can't analyze**

o

**There questions are so strange-I simply don't see**

**Why are girls always asking me about, my anatomy?**

**They don't make sense, they talk so strange, and I still want to know**

**Can I be more like these people or just under their control?**

**Just under control-we all need control**

**Just under control-we all need control**

o

**I am the aroid man, who has questions to ask**

**On my lone journey, towards humanity.**

o

**Codename Gunslinger, Mr. Tres Iques**

**Codename Gunslinger, Mr. Tres Iques, **

**Codename Gunslinger, Mr. Tres Iques,**

**Thank you very much, Mr. Tres Iques**

**For doing the jobs that nobody wants to**

o

**And thank you very much, Mr. Tres Iques.**

**For helping me escape just when I needed to**

**Thank you-thank you, thank you**

**I want to thank you, please, thank you**

o

**Is there really more to me, then mere technology**

**To be parts of there lives, become more humanize.**

o

**When I know at last**

**The answers to what I ask**

**Then everyone will see**

**My true identity...**

**I'm Tres! Tres! Tres! Tres! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tres: Vocal mission complete.

Professor: Very good professor.

Kate: Tres, that was wonderful.

Tres: Thank you, Miss Kate and may I say that you look fully functional tonight.

Kate: Oh, Tres, you do say the sweetest things.

**gare de lyon- Roar:** Hey you two quit shipping.

Tres: I do not comprehend.

Kate: Don't pay attention to her. She's just jealous.

Cain: After that anything would be an improvement. Who is next?

Lady Caterina, Noelle, and Esther, Kate: That would be us.

Cain: Oh, great, I think I have a root canal surgery I rather go to.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Lady Caterina**

_( Lady Marmalade)_

**_Noelle:_**

**Where's all mah soul sistas **

**Lemme hear ya'll go sistas **

o

**_Esther:_**

**Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, I know sista **

**Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, I know sista **

o

**_Esther:_**

**We met Caterina up at the old Vatican**

**She keeps those men on there feet **

**She said, "Hello, uh oh, I gonna tell you Ax where to go?" Oh! uh huh **

**_Chorus:_ **

**Femme, vampires cauchemar (Hey hey hey) **(Vampires nightmare women)

**Femme, vampire cauchemar (here) **

**Chacher vampier, chacher vampier, ya ya (oh yea) **(Hide Vampire)

**De lady Caternia**

o

**_Noelle:_ **

**What What, What what **

o

**_Esther:_**

**ooh oh **

**Voulez vous se battre avec moi ce soir **( Do you want to fight with me?)

**Voulez vous se battre avec moi **

o

**_Noelle_: yea yea yea yea **

o

**_Kate:_ She sends us on mission and we beat 'em up **

**Boy, we have to do it all the time **

**All that time away from home, she still back at Rome. **

**yeah **

o

**_Noelle:_**

**yea yea uh **

**We take our orders from the woman with the monocle **

**I let them know the mistake get your orders at the gate uh **

**We Ax women, some mistake us for sweet **

**Until vampire bodies start hitting the street **

o

**_Kate:_**

**Afraid? You should be, cause I said**

**Imma keep blasting vampires till there all dead**

**From my ship, Iron Maiden just fast as I can**

**Four bad Ax nun from the Vatican **

o

**_Esther:_**

**hey sistas, soul sistas, keep them on the go sistas **

**We kill bad guys twice as fast**

**Mission done, when you back she's got another one **

**Femme, vampire cauchemar **

**Chacher vampier, chacher vampier, ya ya **

**Real Lady Caterina**

o

**One more time C'mon now **

**Caternia... Lady Caternia...Caterina... **

o

**_Lady Caterina:_ **

**hey Hey Hey! **

**Yeah I know I'm the boss and I set the rules **

**I was just born that way alright **

**I like to party its true, but so much work to do **

**More-more-more **

o

**_Noelle:_**

**Now she's back working more' 9 to 5 **

o

**_Kate:_ **

**We gonna make her have a party life **

o

**_Esther:_**

**She no play, just work and sleep, her brothers a creep, **

**but-no-more **

o

**_Esther:_ We're gonna party with Lady Caterina**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Paula: You go, girls.

Asta: That's right.

Leon: Wow, Lady Caterina looks so hot. Ahhhhh, did I just say that. Somebody kill me.

Hugue: Always happy to accommodate.

**G.G. of the North**: I said no blood on the floor.

Hugue: Man, how do they expect us to have fun around here?

Cain: After that nauseating display of feminism, who will go next?

Isaak: That would be me. Are ready for me?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I'm Too Sexy -Isaak**

**(I'm Too Sexy-Right Said Fred)**

**I'm too sexy for your blood too sexy for your blood**

**But go ahead and bleed.**

o

**I'm too sexy for my ship too sexy for my ship**

**Just watch me swing my hips**

**And I'm too sexy for Albion too sexy for Albion **

**New Empire and Vatican **(He takes off his gloves)

o

**And I'm too sexy for my heart**

**Too sexy for my heart**

**And that's why I so smart **(He takes off his coat)

o

**I'm wicked and just down right mean**

**But you can't help looking when I walk**

**Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah**

**I do my little turn on the catwalk **(He takes off his tie)

o

**I'm too sexy for my fangs, too sexy for my bang **

**Too sexy, dang**

**And I'm too sexy for my name**

**I 'm sexier then Cain **(Cain: No you're not.)

**I so sexy I'll cause you pain**

o

**I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my **(Takes off his belt)

o

**I'm too sexy for my sword, too sexy for my sword**

**So sexy I'm bored**

**I'm sexier then norm, too sexy for my uniform**

**You're so lucky I was born. **(Takes off his shirt)

o

**And I'm too sexy for this song**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Abel: What do you think you are doing? This is karaoke night, not a strip show. They're kids in the audience.

Isaak: What kids?

Abel: Well, there's Ion...

Ion: I NOT A KID.

Dietrich: Isaak, how... how could you!

Isaak: Dietrich?

Dietrich: How could you do this to me?

Isaak: I thought you were dead.

Dietrich: You could have waited.

Isaak: I waited 20 minutes.

Dietrich: If you really loved me, you would have waited at least a half an hour.

Isaak: I'm sorry.

Dietrich: It's unforgivable.

Isaak: Ah, come on Di.

Dietrich: No.( Burst into tears)

(Dietrich leaves and Isaak gather up clothes and follows.)

**drakesdardarktwinsister: **Who is this guy Isaak anyway?

Paula: He's evil incarnated.

**drakesdardarktwinsister: **Really? Nice body though.

**Crusnik 02**: Yeah.

**G.G. of the North**: Get back to work.

Cain: Well, we need something decent to finish this show with so I guess it's up to me,

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Welcome To The Death Parade**

(Welcome To The Black Parade Lyrics My Chemical Romance)

**When I was **

**A young boy, **

**I wanted **

**To save all of cities **

**I was brought back to life**

**I said, **

**"Now that **

**I've changed, **

**I will leave **

**The Terrans lives, all broken, **

**And beat the Methuselah?" **

**Abel**

**"Will you **

**Defeat them, **

**The Terrens, **

**And all the Methuselah, **

**The plans that they have made?**

**Because one day **

**I'll need you, **

**A crusnik**

**You said no, such a bummer, **

**To join my death parade." **

0

**So I was,**

**mad at you, boy**

**So I went and killed the girl that you loved**

**You made it sound so bad**

**He said, "I think I'm gonna throw up,**

**But instead they dropped me to the earth**

**to kill me and leave me for dead"**

0

**Sometimes I get the feeling, she's watching over me**

**Lililth's ghost is surly haunting me I know.**

**Went through it all, to earth I fall**

**But my body still looks sweet**

**And I still ganna kill ya, I want you all to know**

**I'll bury you all, I'll bury you all**

**I know until you're all dead and gone believe me**

**Your blood, I'll bury you all**

**I'll bury you all**

**If I had a heart I would complain in it**

**I don't, no pain in it**

**A world I would destroy in my demented dreams**

**For misery and hate, I'll kill you all**

**So pain is back, I'll make it back**

**So shout out loud and clear**

**Scream all you want when you fall**

**And when you're broken and defeated**

**It will make me feel more conceited. **

**I'll be jolly and merry, as you're in tears**

**Oh oh oh**

**Hopeful faces won't appear.**

**Oh oh oh**

**Take a look at me 'cause I could not care at all**

**Die or die**

**You'll never make me**

**Because that's caring, and that takes a heart**

**Come and try; you'll never break me**

**I want it all; we want to play this part**

**I won't explain, or say I'm sorry**

**I'm unashamed; I'll even steal your car**

**I don't fix, I leave things broken**

**Listen here, because I am bizarre**

**I'm not a man; I hate a hero**

**Just a Crusnik, whose meant to kill all things?**

**I'm just a Crusnik, with a great body**

**I**

**Don't**

**Care!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Seth: Well, that was just a little love fest.

Asta: Somebody take the mic away from him.

Cain: Well after that great performance I'm sure no one will want to follow so will just have to end another Karaoke Night.

Abel: We would like to thank all the help.

**G.G. of the North**: It's been fun.

**ireina15963**: No, it hasn't.

**Vampyro Teuthis**: Leave tips.

**gare de lyon- Roar: **Leavebig tips.

**Crusnik 02: **Leave phone numbers.

**drakesdardarktwinsister: **Just leave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was really sick this week, so I hope that this turned out okay. If word are misspelled and stuff please be merciful. If I didn't do you song this week, I'll do it next week. Please try to get you songs in before Thursday. Se ya next week.


	5. We Love Abel

**Trinity Blood Karaoke- We Love Abel **

**gare de lyon- Roar: **Its Karaoke Night , did you get everything ready?

**G.G. of the North**: I couldn't get the blood stains off the wall outside.

**ireina15963**: That's okay, were planning to paint that wall soon anyway.

**Vampyro Teuthis**: You know how crazy it gets here on Saturday, so the boss hires some more help.

**Crusnik 02:** Great!

**Hittocere: **It nice to meet you.

**MazadaKitsune:** I was really glad to get this job.

**drakesdardarktwinsister: **Let's see if you still feel the same way after tonight.

**MazadaKitsune:** What do you mean?

**gare de lyon- Roar: **There is this really weird group that comes in on Saturday.

**Hittocere:** Is that why you have a metal detector at the door.

**G.G. of the North**: Yeah, and we have frisk them for weapons.

**ireina15963: **Everyone except her.

**Crusnik 02: **You get one sexual harassment case and they mark you for life.

**MazadaKitsune: **Are they criminals?

**Vampyro Teuthis**: Oh, no. In fact one of them is the pope.

**Hittocere: **The pope sings Karaoke?

**ireina15963**: If his sister lets him.

**MazadaKitsune: **This is so weird.

**Hittocere: **its like were in the Twilight Zone.

**drakesdardarktwinsister: **Da-na-na-na-da-na-na-na-da-na-na-na-naaaaaaaaa.

**Hittocere and MazadaKitsune: **Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!

**G.G. of the North**: Knock it off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leon: Hey, the food not great, but the help sure is. (wolfish growl)

Tres: I agrees that they do there job with get accuracy.

Leon: Why are you sitting next to me?

Tres: We drew straws.

Leon: And you won.

Tres: I lost.

**Vampyro Teuthis: **Hey, Professor what's happening?

Professor: Will right now I am in the middle of an experiment that turns human waste into a usable fuel. Shall I explain?

Kate: Oh gross, William, we're eating. What's wrong with you?

Professor: Science overrules etiquette.

Paula: My fist overrules your mouth.

Professor: Okay, okay. (sigh) Women!

**ireina15963:** Excuse me? What are you saying about women, as I hold this drink over your head?

Professor: You didn't let me finish. Women ...are wonderful.

Abel: Nice save.

Kate: So who is M.C. tonight?

Abel: Um... let me check. (Yells to Cain) Hey, Cain, you evil traitor.

Cain: What, you worthless loser?

Abel: If you valued your life, you would tell me whose M.C. tonight.

Cain: Don't you threaten me. If I cared, which I don't, I tell you the answers on that clipboard.

Abel: Thanks for nothing, you blight on mankind.

Cain: I'll kill you yet, Abel.

Abel :( to Kate) I love it when we bond.

Kate: Um, yeah.

Caterina :( picking up clipboard) Well, according to this list almost everyone voted for Dietrich.

Alessondro: They voted for Dietrich?

Radu: Yeah, it was weird. It was like I couldn't help it.

Francesco: Me, either.

Hugue: Same here.

**Hittocere: **That is so weird.

**drakesdardarktwinsister: **Da-na-na-na-da-na-na-na-da-na-na-na-naaaaaaaaa.

**Hittocere: **Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!

**drakesdardarktwinsister: **That never gets old.

Dietrich: Good evening everyone. It is wonderful to be chosen as the master of ceremonies. I like to thank everyone at the RozenKruez; Cain, Isaak, of coarse...

Asta: This is Karaoke, Dietrich, not the academy awards.

Dietrich: Fine. Who deems themselves worth to grace the same stage as myself?

Abel: Well...

Dietrich: Abel?

Abel: I would like to sing a song to share about my past,

Dietrich: Well, we can all use a good nap.

Abel: Hey!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Life On Mars**

(Life On Mars Lyrics-David Bowie)

-

It's was quit awful way out there

Outer space is bad on your hair,

And the there is no one I'd liked to know

And they always tell you where to go,

And it is the ugliest place you have seen.

Without a tree or a flower or a stream

And there is no great seaside view

You won't need to bring any sunscreen,

Cause it's colder then before

And nothing to do, such a bore

It's all work, and chores, and rules

And you don't even get a nice lawn

-

Mar is

No the best place at all.

Oh man!

Look at those dust storms go.

It's the freakiest show.

Take a look at the two moons

Way up in the darkened sky.

Oh man!

Watch the solar winds blow

This is the one and only show.

This life on Mars.

-

There is not a single candy shop

Not a licorice stick or a lollipop

I was sad I ever came

I won't go back there again.

The tea there was rather bland

They didn't have a hot dog stand.

We wore these really silly space suits

And I was not nearly as cute

Life on earth, I do adore

Probably, like, ten times or more.

I'll never go back there again

This earth I'm staying on

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Abel: I thank you.

Dietrich: You have got to be kidding.

Esther: I liked it.

Asta: Me, too.

Caterina: I thought it was nice.

Noelle: I loved it.

Leon: What does he have?

Tres: If wish me to analyze...

Leon: Shut up, Tres.

Kate: Don't talked to him like that.

Professor: Now, Kate...

Kate: Now, Kate, what?

**Vampyro Teuthis**: I guessing its children meals for everyone.

Leon: Will you be my surprise toy.

**Vampyro Teuthis**: That was pathetic.

Leon: I'm lonely.

Dietrich: If everyone's finish.

Kate :( grabs mic) I'm next.

Dietrich: Hey.

Kate: Hit it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sister Kate**

(Maneater- Nelly Furtado)

-

Everybody looks through me, me

But your not gonna walk on me

I don't just make tea I do so much more.

Yeah, you should she me move on the dance floor

Everybody look at me when I'm around

You're not all crazy people, what you have found

Yes, it true you really see through me, me

And that's the way it has to be, oh yeah be!

-

Sister Kate, flies the Iron Maiden

Make you work hard

Make you want fight bad guys

I'm Sister Kate

makes you vampires

want to go hide

make you fall real hard in pain

I'm Sister Kate, I make great tea

Make you fight hard

But you don't have a choice

I'm a hologram

But I want a man

make me want love

I want to live, to feel, to do it all!

-

And when I walk, I walk above the crowd

when I talk, I talk firm and yells real loud

when I give an order, boy, you obey it

I'm not speaking just to say it, say it

So Professor keeps your inventions in line

And Tres, why don't you come and see my some time

Let me blow you a kiss from this little blond nun.

Get up from your seats, come on dance everyone

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Everybody is dancing and Kate jumps of the stage and surfs the crowd. When she done they leave her at her table.)

Esther: That was great, Kate.

Kate: Thanks.

Leon: Very sexy. (whispered to Professor) I can't believe I just called a hologram sexy.

Professor: I can't believe I feel the same way.

Tres: I seem to be experiencing internal damage.

Hugue: Me, too.

**MazadaKitsune: **Wow, a singing hologram. , weird.

**drakesdardarktwinsister: **Da-na-na-na...

**MazadaKitsune: **Give it a rest.

**drakesdardarktwinsister: **Ah, man. Your no fun,

Dietrich: That was okay, I guess. Any way, A funny thing happen on the way the way here tonight...

Abel: This is not a comedy club, either, Dietrich.

Dietrich: Then why am I up here.

Ion: That's what we all are wondering.

Francesco: It's our turn.

Dietrich: What?

Francesco: Let's go.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Real Commotion**

(Real Emotion-Final Fantasy Series)

Francesco: Who can I kill for you?

Petro: Who can I kill for you?

Paula: Who can I kill for you?

Both: Who can I kill for you?

I will do it.

Petro:Who can I kill for you?

Paula:Who can I kill for you?

Both:Who can I kill for you?

Francesco:When heretic hear my name they run and hide

They fear my face.

Petro:I don't blame them.

Francesco:Every now and then I like to kill a few

Still, I know that I can never be Pope.

-

Paula:Sometime my greatest dream, is to be of this stupid team

Life can't be worse then to what I'm seeing now.

Everything's so bogus that it makes me want to scream!

All: And though I know the world of real commotion has surrounded me,

I'm still gonna get them.

Now I know that killing is the only way I want to go.

I hear a voice calling out to me,

"Burn vampires to the bone."

-

Petro:Who can I kill for you?

Paula:Who can I kill for you?

Both:Who can I kill for you?

I will do it

Francesco:And when I find, the world of real commotion has surrounded me,

And I want to kill, and they are there.

Petro:The moment they're before my eyes, its fun for me.

It's what I call one great time,

I'll always be...

Paula:And though I know the world of real commotion has surrounded me,

I going to win it.

I knew, it's true, I am the best vampire hunter you'll ever know

Petro:Hey that's not very fair to me,

Francesco:From no on you work alone.

Petro:Who can I kill for you?

Paula:Who can I kill for you?

Both:Who can I kill for you?

I can hear you.

I can hear you.

I can hear you...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Valclav: Um, Francesco the gun mage dressphere doesn't really suit you.

Leon: But that Lady Luck dressphere does great thing for you, Paula.

Paula: (giggle) Thanks.

Petro: Why did I get stuck with the White Mage dresssphere?

Paula: The more we cover of you of the better.

Hugue: I'll drink to that.

Dietrich: That was just wrong, sick...and...wrong. I don't think I can take another.

Noelle: Well you are going to, me...and Abel.

Abel: What! You didn't say anything to me about it.

Noelle: Oh, didn't I. Well, just sing along and do your best.

Abel: Noelle!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Innocent Girl

(Promiscuous Girl -Nelly Furtad)

Noelle: Am I scaring you off?

Abel: Yes

Noelle: I thought so

-

Abel: You're a sweet proper lady

Always doing things smart never doing things crazy

They say you a flirt, it is just a joke

I knew that you were shy the first time that we spoke

-

Noelle: You really think I'm a shy girl, that's me, alright

Why not take this small, shy girl out on a date tonight.

And Abel, baby, if you play your cards right

Your sweet dessert will be out of sight.

-

Abel: And by dessert I know that you mean food

I have to explain, some people are so rude

You are so new to love, new to romance

I want to be there for you, to be your best friend

-

I be the first to admit it, I'm curious about you, you are so

innocent

-

Noelle: Are you joking Abel, have you lost it

Boy I'm tired of joking, let's talk for a minute

-

Abel:

You're just an innocent girl

I know that you are

When all alone

I know it is true

-

Noelle:

I not Innocent, boy

You're stupid you know

Part of you charms

I'll just want more.

-

Abel:

Innocent girl

You're teasing me

You know you are sweet

Love is all you need

-

Noelle:

Idiot boy

You have missed the point

Watch all their eyes roll

I still want you.

-

Noelle:

Blood is red

Your eyes are blue

My love is sweet

And just for you

-

That's a nice poem. Is it new?

It rhymes nice, can I use it if you're through

-

Noelle:

You're out of this world; Mars really is your true planet

Do I always have to spell it out; can't I just plain say it?

-

Abel:

Say what Noelle

I can't even tell

And don't get it

And why do you spell

-

Noelle:

I'm a big girl, so be prepared

Go run and hide little boy, go run get help

I'll give you a head start, but I'm known for my stealth

-

Abel:

Noelle, this is obscene

-

Noel:

You finally realized

-

Noelle:

Noelle, please can you keep it on the low

I'm the kind of guy who likes to take it slow

Do you have to chase me every place I go?

-

Noelle:

What kind of girl do you take me for?

-

Abel:

Don't be mad, don't get mean

-

Noelle:

BABE Don't get mad, don't be mean

-

Abel:

Hey! Don't be mad, don't get mean

-

Noelle:

BABE Don't get mad, don't be mean

-

Abel:

Wait! I don't mean any harm

I just want to keep my t-shirt on

-

Noelle:

I can see you without it on

Come on Abel baby, let's bring it on.

-

Abel:

Bring it on?

-

Noelle:

You know what I mean

-

Abel:

Girl, I'm a priest you shouldn't say those things

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ion: My hands are clapping on there own.

Asta: So are mine.

Valclav: You don't have to force us to clap Dietrich.

Dietrich: Really, because I am totally forcing myself to.

**G.G. of the North**: Ouch! Hey get off me! What are you doing!

Isaac: You told me to.

**G.G. of the North:** That's not what I meant when I said "bite me".

Dietrich: If you're all done now.

Asta: It's my turn.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Call Me When It's Over

(Call Me When Your Sober-Evanescence)

Don't cry to me

You disgust me

You want to complain

To me all night

You annoy me

And bore me

So do you mind?

Every time you fall

Blame it all

Just on her when it should be on yourself

She our Empress

She not your little scapegoat, fool.

And I'm sick of your lies

And there are so lame

So don't blame her

And don't blame me

We want peace for us all

You hate it

You hate us.

Take even our lives

Wanna make the rules

Play with fools

No peace for Methuselah and Terran

Just dead and hating

Why bother waiting

We won't be the victim this time

And you go die

So don't cry to me

When you bleed

A chance you didn't give me

Remember

All who died

Didn't change you mind

So just call me when it's over

When I know your dead and it's over

It's over

I know you would have burned paradise.

If it was not in your design

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dietrich: Well, I guess that's all we have time for.

**Crusnik 02:** Not quite.

Dietrich: Hey, you're not with the group.

(She pushes Dietrich off of the stage)

**Crusnik 02:** This song goes out to that very special guy, Abel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Your Bitten

(Unwritten -NATASHA BEDINGFIELD)

-

I was unsmitten, I didn't mind, I took my time

But now I found you, the perfect man, just as planned

-

Staring at the bland girls beside you

Tired of that trampy bimbo

Let this girl illuminate the worlds that lie beyond your mind

-

Reaching for someone in the distance

I'm close though, you can taste it

Release your sweet desires

Feel my breath on your skin

Can that weird nun do it for you?

Or that queen, Abel, give in

No one else, no one else

Can you feel my kiss on your lips?

Drench yourself in dreams awoken

Abel, my arms are wide open

Today is where our love begins

I won't rest until your bitten

-

Oh, oh, oh

-

Let's break tradition; we'll break the ties, go outside the lines

You are a Crusnick and I know I'm not, but baby that's okay

-

Thinking of boring life that you have

When life could be exciting.

Hey, come on it's not to late, this girl has you in mind

-

Abel, give up on you resistance

You know you really want it

Release your wings and give in

Feel your fang on my skin

No one else can love you, for you

I think you beautiful within

No one else, no one else

Can love your faults and your slips

Our love won't be unspoken

Let our kisses be unbroken

Today is where our love begins

-

Feel my breath on your skin

I want to be more for you

Then Tavarish or friend

Some more, something more

The thing that make your heart flip

Take this kiss as a token

Exit those girls a new life's open

Today is where your life begins

Now that I've left you bitten

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Noelle: Kill her.

Esther: I'm with you.

Asta: Hey, where did she go?

**Hittocere: **Did you guys see what happened to her?

**Crusnik 02: **I'm hiding right behind you guys.

**G.G. of the North**: You are so fired.

**Crusnik 02:** No, I'm not.

**drakesdardarktwinsister: **Why?

**Crusnik 02:** I got the goods on the boss.

Dietrich: If you done with your petty catfights, I like to end this by thank that to help make it possble for... me to be M.C. my mother and father, for having me, Rosenkruez...

Abel: (puts hand over Dietrich mouth) Goodnight everyone, see you next Saturday.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, there you have it. I hope you enjoyed it. Next Karaoke will be the last. I am going to take a break from it to start back on my Trinity Blood Counseling Center and then return to Karaoke in about a month. So get all your favorite songs in this week. See ya next Saturday.


	6. Everybody Shine Part One

**Trinity Blood Karaoke- It's your time to Shine Part 1**

I wanted to end this skit story thing with a bang by having every main character and a few minor characters sing a song.But I ended up haveing a really bad week health wise. So I decided to break it up into two parts.)

**gare de lyon- Roar: **Well, tonight the big night.

**G.G. of the North**: What are you talking about?

**ireina15963: **This is that group Trinity Bloods Last night of Karaoke.

**Vampyro Teuthis:** Last night? I thought they would never leave.

**Crusnik 02: **They wouldn't except we're closing for remodeling.

**Hittocere: **I heard they were really having a all out show tonight.

**MazadaKitsune:** I guess we should be prepared for anything.

**drakesdardarktwinsister: **I go get the first aid kit.

**KurandRobgirl: **Is this why you hired me without looking at my resume.

**gare de lyon- Roar: **Don't worry. It's just for tonight, and then you go work at the other restaurant with us.

**G.G. of the North: **Here, you'll need these.

**KurandRobgirl:** Earplugs?

**ireina15963:** Last time that Hugue sang we had more dogs at our door then the local kennel.

**Vampyro Teuthis:** What we do for money.

**Crusnik 02: **Speaking of money, have you guys got paid this month?

**Hittocere: **No, we should take it up with the owner.

**MazadaKitsune: **We sure can't live off the tips they give us.

**drakesdardarktwinsister: **Yeah all that Abel guy kept muttering about was four denars.

**Crusnik 02: **I still think he's cute.

**Vampyro Teuthis: **Yeah...

**Crusnik 02:** What was that about?

**Vampyro Teuthis: **What do you mean?

**Crusnik 02:** I heard the innuendo in your voice.

**Vampyro Teuthis: **So.

**Crusnik 02: **Hands off he's mine.

**Vampyro Teuthis: **No is not.

**Crusnik 02:** Yes, he is.

**Vampyro Teuthis: **Then why did he file that restraining order.

**Crusnik 02: **He's playing hard to get.

**MazadaKitsune: **That's enough you two let's get to work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Abel: Oh, wow everyone is here tonight.

Esther: Well, it is our last night.

Hugue: By popular demand.

Caterina: Is everyone really going to sing?

Isaak: Unfortunately yes.

Seth: I got all dress up for this so it better be good.

Asta: What are you complaining about you don't even have to shave your legs.

Francesco: I ready for my solo tonight.

Paula: But are the rest of us.

Alssondro: Who is M.C. tonight?

Ion: Redo and I are both doing it.

Professor: How did you get chosen?

Redo: (he hand flames up and smiles wickedly.) Just l lucky I guess.

Leon: Let's Rock tonight.

Kate: Look at all the leather Leon's wearing, it's like six cows.

Valclav: I refuse to look at him, period,

Noelle: I am sensing evil in this room.

Cain: Sorry, that me.

Dietrich: Can we just get this started?

Radu :( On stage) We'll this is our last Karaoke Night.

(Loud cheering)

Ion: Um, I don't know what this says about our group, but the worker is cheering louder then we are.

Radu: And there are a lot less of them.

Ion: Sad, but not completely surprising. Anyway on with the singing. Everyone has to sing tonight, that's the rule. So first will start with us, your M.C.s.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**F.U.N. Song**

(F.U.N. Song- Spongebob Squarepants)

(Speaking Part)

Ion: It's not about killing, it's about fun!

Radu: What's that?

Ion: fun is when you...fun is...it' like...it's

kinda...sorta like a...

What is fun?? HERE...Let me spell it for you!

Ion:

F is for Friends you don't betray and kill.

U is for You don't use fire.

N is for Not trying to kill the empress

Both:

Down here in the New Empire!

Radu:

F is for Fire that burns down the Vatican.

U is for Used by Deitrich

N is for No way I'll allow you to live

Ion:

Radu! Those things aren't what fun is all about!

F is for Friends who do'nt -

Radu:

Never! That's completely idiotic!

Ion:

Here, Let me help you...

F is for friends who don't kill each other.

U is for You're not a liar, TRY IT!

Radu:

N is for Not killing even anyone at all.

Both:

Down here in the New Empire!

Radu:

Wait...I don't understand ...I feel all tingly inside...

Should we stop?

Ion:

No! That's how you're supposed to feel!

Radu:

Really! Cause I feel better when I am killing people.

Ion:

What?

Radu:

Just kidding?

Both:

F is for Freaky, that's what you are.

U is for you are misery.

N is for Nauseous, Numbing, a Nerve-racking.

Here with my best buddy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Both: Thank you.

Leon: That's not my idea of fun.( Looking at waitresses)

Professor: Three words: One track mind.

Leon: Three words: Year in traction.

Paula: I bet it all that leather chafing him that's making him grouchy.

Radu: Well, the next one to sing is Hugue.

Hugue: Who me? Oh no, no, no I couldn't.

Ion: Well, we don't want to force you...

Hugue: Well, if you insist. I do have a little song about myself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Because Of Hugue

(Kelly Clarkson -Because Of You)

-

I will not show

the same

mercy that

you do

-

Will not let

vampire run lose

but cause them

misery

-

It will not be safe

the way you are

If I'm not there

-

You'll learned the

hard way, they

won't let you get

that far

-

because of Hugue,

It now safe too

walk on the

sidewalk

-

because of Hugue

Vampire's pay

With their hides

so you don't get hurt

-

because of Hugue

I find you only trust

in only me, not

everyone around you

-

because of Hugue

They're afraid...

-

I get my way

and it's not to

wrong, don't need to

point it out

-

I make them cry

because I poke

those Vampires

in the eye

-

Don't you

make me smile, or

laugh or I might

take your life

-

My heart can't

possible break when

I didn't even

have one to start with

-

I watch you

die, I say "bu-bye"

every night

Then I sleep

-

I was so strong

you should have

known better than

to mess with me

-

You never thought

of anyone else

Now I cause you pain

-

and now you die in

the middle of the

night, this is getting boring

-

because of Hugue

You can live

you life because

you are safe.

-

BECAUSE OF Me, YOU'RE AFRAID...

because of Hugue...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caterina: We'll Hugue, sorry I didn't thank you for single handedly saving the world.

Hugue: Join the club.

Esther: Talk about delusional.

Leon: I know. Everyone knows I saved the world.

Esther: What, are you...?

Caterina: Don't disturb him. He's in Leon Land.

Ion: The next person to go is...um... Tres.

Tres: But I can't go. I'm not programmed for anything.

Radu: Just do what ever inspires you.

Tres: I do not get inspired.

Kate: Maybe I can inspire you.

(She goes on the stage and kisses him. _This is my fan fiction and I can ship who ever I like)_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Burning Metal

(Burning Love by Elvis Presley)

Tres:

Can't function

I feel my oil is boiling

Higher and higher

My wires crossed and it's coiling

Girl, girl, girl

You set my gears a turning

My circuit is flaming

And my batteries burning

-

Both:

Your kisses are like fire

And now I feel rewired

My gear are completely fried

With burning love

-

Tres:

Ooh, ooh, ooh,

I feel my program crashing

Help me, I'm runiing down

I just a robot are these feeling mine.

-

Burning, burning, burning

No projector can hold me

I just might just disapear.

But I feel fine

-

Both:

Cause your kisses leave me stranded

And no one one can understand it

Yeah, it's different you know why

It's our burning love

-

Kate:

Its coming closer

I feel it go right through me

Sets my tea boiling

Boy, what your doing to me.

Can't drive my ship

And my sanity slipping

Tres, my baby,

You confusing all that I say

My little love Machine

Here's a sweet kiss, know what I mean

Your my kind of guy

-

Both:

Your burning love

It's our burning love

Ah, ah, burning love

I'm just a hunk, a hunk of burning metal

Just a hot, a hot, hologram

I'm just a hunk, a hunk of burning metal

Just a hot, a hot, hologram

Just a hot, hunk of burning love

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate: (with her arms around Tres): Mission Complete.

Tres: Ohhhhhh yeeeaaah.

Professor: Tres, what become of you?

**drakesdardarktwinsister:** You know something scary?

**ireina15963: **What?

**drakesdardarktwinsister: **I've seen weirder couples.

**gare de lyon- Roar: **I'm part of a weirder couple.

Radu: Well, that was freaky. Any way... um...Isaak your up.

(Isaak get on stage and starts to take off shirt.)

Able: Will you keep your clothes on.

Isaak: Envy has made you a bitter man.

Abel: Just shut up and sing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sexy Villain

(Goofy Goober Rock- SpongeBob Squarepants)

-

I'm a sexy villain! ROCK!

You're a sexy villain! ROCK!

We're all sexy villains! ROCK!

Sexy sexy sexy sexy villains! ROCK!

-

"Go be a good boy"

Don't use knife, you say, gun, bomb, poison, when you play

I say NO WAY! No no no no way!

"I'm evil" you say.

When you say you're a sexy I say "Say it again."

- And then I say Sexy! Sexy! Thank you very much.

So if you thinking that you'd evil to be sexy me

Go ahead and try.

The villain inside will set you free!

-

I'm a sexy villain! ROCK!

You're a sexy villain! ROCK!

We're all sexy villains! ROCK!

Sexy sexy sexy sexy villains! ROCK! Yeah!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hittocere: **Wow, he's so shy and modest.

**MazadaKitsune: **I bet he's the number one fan of his club.

Seth: I thought we erased his name from list.

Asta: He found out and put his name back on.

Ion: Okay, It's...

Noelle: My turn.

Ion: How did you know... oh yeah.

Noelle: Hit boys.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Noelle- Coming Live

(Mambo No 5 - Lou Bega Mambo No 5)

-

Ladies and gentlemen

This is Noelle- Coming Live

-

One, two, three, four, five

In the Karaoke Bar, there's a party inside

All the boys come to this corner

Cause boys all wanna come dance with me

Come on you know you wanna

Can you really keep up with me

I could out dance you in my sleep

I dance better then, Esther, Asta and Kate

And any other girl I know I could beater

So what can I do? Just watch me go, baby

Fighting's the game, love is the sport

You girlfriends fly, I can get you to dump her.

Please send in the trumpet

-

A little bit of Hugue in my life

A little bit of Leon by my side

A little bit of Tres all I need

A little bit of Cain what I see

A little bit of Isaak in the sun

A little bit of Dietrich all night long

A little bit of Valclav here I am

But Abel you know your my main man

-

Noelle coming live!

-

When I read all the thought and moods I have found

Guys are glad I'm around

Where I am men are found.

This girl can love as well as fight.

All men want me to fight on their side.

Understand, girls your jealousy, not nice

But I am just gonna have to party all day and night

-

I do all to

Fall in love with this girl it true

'Cause you can't run and you can't hide

I'm your girl don't ask why

-

Noelle coming live!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asta: I hate.

Kate: We all hate her.

.Esther: Yeah, she a shy sweet girl alright, Abel.

Abel: Alright, I lost the bet. Here's your fifty bucks.

**Crusnik 02:**She a nun?

**Vampyro Teuthis:**Where she from? The Church of Our Lady of the Night?

Radu: Very nice, Noelle. Do we have time for an encore?

Girls: No!

Radu: Fine, Cain your up.

Cain: Oh, you lucky people you.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I Don't Like Terrans

(I Don't Like Mondays-Boomtown Rats)

-

Why is it so wrong to leave them dead?

Or maybe go sink their boat?

Tell me have you gone and hurt someone today?

It's fun, on this, am I alone?

And nobody seems to understand it

Why not be bad, why do as your told

And there can be no fun

'Cos when your good it's dumb

What reason do you need to be g-oo-oo-oo-ood?

-

This is why

I don't like Terrans

Or even those

Methuselah's

And also

the other Crusniks

And any oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oone that left around

-

The Ax team is squeaky clean

There nun's are such good girls

Methuselah's do, whatever is true

And live in their own little perfect world

Now the Albion Queen

Is never ever mean

Seth too sweet to admit defeat

They can see no reasons

For them to live, no reasons

What reasons that I can see?

Oh Oh Oh Oh

-

When all the playing is stopped and the fighting starts

Do you really want to win or be done in?

Wanna be dying or how bout trying

Want to be the killer or want to die

Would you rather die in pain?

Or be sexy like Cain

And be happy and carefree for your life

Do you really need reasons?

'Cos I see no reasons

Do you really want to lay there and die, die?

Oh Oh Oh

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate: I think we can safely say that song will never reach the top ten.

Deitrich: Well, maybe if he ruled the world.

**Hittocere:**Maybe., but even then I not sure.

Leon: Hey, baby.

**KurandRobgirl:**Hey, nice outfit. But aren't you early.

Leon: Early.

**KurandRobgirl:**Halloweens not till next month.

Ion: Hey, Asta you're up.

Asta: Alright.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Methuselah Woman**

(Man! I Feel Like A Woman!-SHANIA TWAIN)

-

I've no fear tonight-I feel like a fight

I don't even have a doubt

I can stand up to the boys and still have lots of poise

I make them wanna scream and shout

No restrictions- for your inflections

Don't you get out of line

I ain't felt it yet, no conscience regret

This is what I call a good time

-

The best thing about Methuselah

and fighting bad guys is how I have fun (fun, fun)

-

Oh, oh, oh, Don't you get lazy- stop picking daisies

Men's hurt-I smirk

Oh, oh, oh, Killing the vile-yeah, doin' it in style

Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-still get attraction

White in my hair- and a red streak there

Oh, oh, oh, That's how I'll be-yeah, to feel the way I feel

Ma-lu-selah woman!

-

Your arm I'm gonna break-so careful what move you make

Cause I'm the girl who owns this town

I don't need a man-with my lengthy life span

So boys I can just turn you all down

-

The best thing about being a methuselah woman

Is you can be young and still be 3-0-1

-

Oh, oh, oh,nothing can faze me- but one red hot lady lady

Old as dirt, still wear skirts

Oh, oh, oh, considered a child, but my body is wild

Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-I keep you traction

Cool spear- great hair

Oh, oh, oh, I won't conceal, the way love to feel

Ma-thu-selah woman!

-

The best thing about Methuselah woman

We can be old and no get wrinkles.

-

Don't be lazy

Can you do it

Come, come, come on baby

Methuselah women.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**gare de lyon- Roar:**Being a Methuselah sounds great were do I go to sign up?

**G.G. of the North:**It's not a club, it's a race.

**gare de lyon- Roar:**Why does it always have to be about race?

Vanessa: You tell her, girl friend.

Radu: Oh, um, it says the professors up next.

Professor; Finally a chance to share my fallings in this ballad I've composed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Breaking Inventions **

(Breaking The Habit- Linkin Park)

Inventions consume

Though they may cause a wound

I'm taking it apart again

Things do go boom

In my Vatican room

(So then I try to start again)

-

Inventing can be fun

Like my magnetic shoes

If I'm the genius guys

Then why am I confused

-

I don't know why they're exploding

Or why Kate is gonna scream

I am trying to invistegate

To find what it may mean

I know I'm little strange, okay

So I'm not always alright

I won't be

Breaking invention

Tonight

-

The flying car

I tested it I'm sure

Guess I'll rebuildig my lab again

But just once more

Better then before

But I found I was broke again

-

I've painted all the walls

They say it is my fault

I'm in trouble again

Will the laughter not ends

-

Why mock my invetions, what for ?

Why step on all my dreams

Though they may cause halarity

Why are they so darn mean

You want me to quit all this

I won't quit the fight

I won't be

Break my inventions

Break my inventions

Tonight

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

( The microphone explodes)

Kate: Professor!

Professor: Time to use my jet packet. Up and away!

That was weird

**ireina15963: **It pretty normal for this group.

**drakesdardarktwinsister:**Hey, knock it of.

Abel: What's the problem?

**drakesdardarktwinsister:**Tell this jerk to keep his filthy stings off of me.

Abel: Dietrich!

Dietrich: A guy can't have any fun around here.

Ion: Esther it's your turn.

Esther: Finally!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bad Writers

(Unfaithful-Rihanna)

Story of my life,

Never write it right

And it keeps ruining me.

Tomorrow is so same,

Never have any fun,

I hate what they do to me.

I don't have a man,

I'm the girl they love,

But there's nothing that they will do.

They keep on rolling in,

And then there gone again,

It's so sad but it is still it's true.

And I know that we know it's bad writers,

And don't date any guys,

Abel, were not sappy,

I didn't even kiss his goodbye.

Just got to see him dying.

I don't wanna do this anymore,

Can't you see the reason why?

Being queen is such a bore,

To me it's more then pride.

I don't wanna be single anymore,

I wanna a man in my life.

I don't wanna be...

Single.

And if Abel isn't their,

The one with blond hair,

I take him on a date.

A kiss upon my cheek,

I'll take it kid you see,

The storyline isn't that great.

I've been just a friend too long,

Tired hanging with the girls,

But we didn't date you left as well

You and Abel where'd you go.

Rotten ending show,

My love,

a bust,

I might as well take my heart and mark it to his dead,

I quit this show.

I don't wanna do this,

Anymore,ooooooh,anymore.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ion: ( to Asta) I want to ask her out but I worried that she'll say no and if she says no, I'll be heartbroken. But if I don't ask her and she never know and then I'll live my life alone and that will leave me heartbroken. I want to ask her but I don't know if I can do it but may be I can I don't

Asta: Ion, I think I can solve your problem.

Ion: You can.

Asta: I can kill you and then you won't have a problem.

Ion: I going back on stage.

Asta: Good choice.

Radu: Dietrich your up.

Dietrich. Let's do this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dietrich

(Whisper by Evanescence)

-

Catch you as you fall

I'll hang you here or kill you now

It's not that I don't hold you dear

It's that I'm so vain and completely into myself

This truth makes me

Want to love me

I know I can cause you pain

And I'll do it right away

-

Don't turn away

(I like to see your pain)

Don't try to hide

(Don't do the hide and seek game)

Don't close your eyes

(Don't wear contacts in them)

Don't turn out the light

(I'm afraid of the dark)

-

I like to harm all that I see

Every place I go.

But victims are so dumb

Such stupid, dull, little dears

So very bored

With all their fears

I like to cause pain

I'm so happy when that way

-

Blood always stains my feet

Victims screaming hurt my ears

Death bores my eyes

But I like it anyway

It beckons me

So I give in

So victims, shall I begin?

Why ignore what I live for

So I rise to meet your end

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Esther: That's what I like about Dietrich songs; they make me feel all warm and fuzzy.

Dietrich: Hey, I have to sing what's in my heart; you wouldn't want me to lie.

Abel: Cause you have never lied before.

Radu: It says that Valclav is up now. Who is that again?

Valclav: sigh That would be me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Nobody's Angel Lyrics**

(Lucifer's Angel -The Rasmus)

-

I know that it's the truth

about me

Behind all of my smiles

No one can see me

I might as well hides

No one knows I'm in

I never get much fan fiction written

about me

-

I'm that way

I'm that way

They don't know my name

They don't know-the Nobody's Angel

-

I just sit

By Caterina's side

I'm a side kick, can't deny

Even she

Doesn't call me her Angel

-

It's only fitting I can

disappear

Nobody notices

that I not there

Is it because my beard

I've lost fans

Can't know their minds

won't accept you, I'll never

understand

-

I stay in Rome

I know I can make it

Stay at home

I know I can shake it

Always alone

I know you can take it

ohhhohhhohhh

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Valclav: Thank you.

Cain: Was someone singing?

Isaak: No, I don't think so.

Caterina: I thought you were nice.

Valclav: I could sing another.

Caterina: No, that's okay.

Ion: Petro, your next.

Petro: But I don't know what to sing.

Paula: That's okay, I wrote you a song.

Petro: Gee, thanks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Petro's The Man Song**

( The Man Song)

Ladies and gentleman, Petro's The Man Song!

-

Petro's the man. He's the man.

-

I don't take no crap from anybody else...

but Paula

I use my lance around here...

sometimes hang pictures

-

I killed a hundred vampires in one fight...

of coarse I was also drunk that night"

I 'm king of the castle...

if no ones there

-

He's the man. He's the man.

-

When vampires see me they die...

of laughing

You gonna see a lot of blood flow...

most of it mine

-

My sister adores me like no other.

When she sees me she says "oh, brother"

Cause I'm the best knight...

to do the dishes.

-

He's the man. He's the man.

-

I know a hero ...

when I see Paula

I need to protect others...

from myself

-

And don't expect any apology from me...

cos if I'm not mistaken, you prefer groveling

I ruler of the world...

of my own.

-

He's the man. He's the man.

-

And I'll be on missions without you...

whenever I wanna get in trouble

And I'll take all of the credit...

if I want a get beaten up

-

Cos a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do...

and a man's gotta admit he's afraid of you

Because I'm a Knight...

I shouldn't go out in the day.

-

He's the man. He's the man!

-

You the man!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Petro: Paula!

Paula: Sorry, Petro, but the truth must be told.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You can review if you like but no song request.


	7. Everybody Shine Part two

**Trinity Blood Karaoke- It's your time to Shine Part 2**

**Liryc:** Hey, sorry were late.

**Slothspieller: **Yeah, some idiot crashed his flying car into a post and there was traffic up for miles.

Kate: Professor!

Professor: What makes you think that it was me?

Tres: You are the only one processes a flying car.

Professor: Circumstantial evidence.

**KurandRobgirl: **Aren't you glad you made it in time for all of this.

Radu: Well, um, let see who is next? Alessondo, you and Francesco are doing a song.

Alessondro: It' not my idea.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Your Pope

(Girlfriend - Avril Lavigne)

-

Francesco:

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I don't like you pope!

No way! No way!

I think they want a new one

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I could be better one

Alessondro:

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I know that you don't like me

No way! No way!

I tired of you're shouting.

Hey! Hey! You! You!

Your never gonna be pope.

Francesco:

Okay then fine.

You just whine

Alessondro:

You're so suspicious.

Francesco:

I'll plot against you all the time.

Alessondro:

You're so annoying

Francesco:

Just watch your mouth or I'll put up a real fight.

Alessondro:

Don't pretend I think you are on my side

Oh yeah right

Francesco:

I should be pope

the people know it too, you know I right

Alessondro:

I'm like so whatever

We all know I'm much better

We should get away from each other now

And that's what everyone's talking about!

Alessondro:

And I get so scared; I see the way you look at me

And even when you look away plotting to dispose of me

I know you talk about me all the time behind my back

Francesco:

I can't help it; I tell them what I want to hear

Better yet I'd make you disappear

And never have to hear holiness name ever again

(And again and again and again!)

Alessondro:

In a second you'll have a death that lingers.

Francesco:

Do you think that you can threaten

me, my brother

Alessondro:

Well, I gonna start trying.

Francesco:

That's so stupid

Alessondro:

That's only your thinking!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**gare de lyon- Roar: **Did you make sure to frisk Francesco, before he came in.

**Crusnik 02: **Ewww, gross, who wants to frisk him?

**G.G. of the North**: I think you missing the point of the whole frisking thing.

Radu: Hey...um...why do we have this guy, Gyula on the list.

Esther: I put him on.

Radu: Well, there's no way...

(Gyula grabs Radu by the shirt)

Gyula: Either I sing or I blast this place to the ground.

Radu: Let's give a warm welcome to Count Gyula Kadar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Lost Angel**

( Lips Of An Angel-Hider)

Honey, I know my plans not great.

I know I'm not doing what's right, now.

Honey, I know their all dying, but everything okay

I gotta yell 'cause the sound is too loud

-

There's a girl's in the next room

And baby, I wish she was you

But this girl she really hates me

I killed her friend so I guess I would feel the same

She seems so sweet

Like you were my lovely lost angel

Where are you, can you hear me speak?

-

How could you even believe their lies?

Well, now I am gonna make them realize.

Because of you my lost angel

-

It's funny that this girl is here tonight

She reminds me of you too

It almost like you're talking to me

" Don't start this fight"

It something I have to do

-

And she holding me while I die

She says your words of love and she cries

Are you my lost angel?

-

Honey, Am I coming to you too late?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate: (crying) That was so beautiful.

Caterina: (crying) I fell so touched.

Seth: Oh, that poor man.

Leon: I haven't seen so many laughs since Apocalyptic War.

Asta: Oh shut up Leon, you just don't have a sympathetic heart.

(All the girls are now crying.)

Ion: Who is next on the list?

Radu: Abel.

Ion: That ought to make the girls happy. Abel your up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Candy Man**

Candy man-Christina Aguilera

(Crusnik Sugarstick and looking oh so fine)

Candy man, candy man

-

(Sippin' from a thirteen sugar tea, divine)

Sweet, sugar, candy man

-

Hey, uh

Can't help it is I have to always take a bite

Why do the always complain about my appetite

It's not like it really does me harm

Being hyper active is part of my charm

I'm a sugar lush, makes my heart rush

But I'm a sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man

A sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man

-

Ooh, yeah, yeah

These four candies are yours and these fifty seven are mine

Try to take them and were gonna fight

Candy stealing makes me go to my Crusnik Form

.-...

I'm a one sugar fiend, you know what I mean

I'm a sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man (ooh yeah)

A sweet talkin sugar coated candy man

-

Whoa, yeah

Well, fighting vampires makes my sugar low

To satisfy my sweet tooth I have to go

I want sugar til I go insane, oh

I sorry but I simply can't wait

-

Crusnik Sugarstick and lookin oh so fine

Sippin' from a thirteen sugar tea divine

But all his treats are oh so sweat

That his friends always gag when they see him eat

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ion: Well the girls look happier.

Radu: But the guys look kind of sick.

**ireina15963: **Get over there you jerk. (She pushes Valclav to his table)

**Vampyro Teuthis:** What happen?

**ireina15963: **I caught him trying to go into the girl's bathroom.

Valclav: I had mistaken it for the men's.

**ireina15963: **Then why were you invisible.

Valclav: I'm shy.

**Vampyro Teuthis: **Yeah right.

Caterina: Leave his punishment to me.

**ireina15963:** He is so dead.

**Vampyro Teuthis: **Oh yeah.

Ion: Empress it's your turn.

Seth: Thank you Ion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**S-E-T-H**

(L-O-V-E- Nat King Cole)

S is for a simple pretty girl

E iseven more cute with a curl

T is terrific, the rest are all horrific

H is hot as fire, that's why I rule this empire

Seth is just want to live a life of fun

Seth in this Empire's number one

You alone can't make it

You need the best and I can take it

Seth was made to be loved by you

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Esther: Oh, so cute.

Abel: Yeah, my little sister is adorable.

Seth: Singing is so fun, singing is so fun, now let's stop and take a break and see what we have done. Giggle. 1

Group: Awwwwwwwwwww.

Leon: I can't take this anymore is it my turn yet

Radu: Well, actually...

Leon: Good.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Bizarre**

(Nickelback -Rockstar)

-

I'm tired of always fighting

With all the trouble I'm in

It's like the battle of the mind

And I'm never gonna win

This life hasn't turned out

Quite the way I want it to be

(Tell me what you want)

-

I know I'm labeled a louse

I really don't care

And you can't judge me cause you weren't there

You've made it clear there's no place

in here for me

(Yea, not what I need)

-

You can only push a man to his limit

Got just one life and you've got no room in it

I had the lies and the love

I've had the bitter and the sweet

-- (Been there done that)--

-

Try to leave my past; they won't let it stay far

And when you fall they make sure it's hard

Somewhere between prison

and death what's left for me

(So whatca gonna do it?)

-

I'm gonna trade this life for second chance

Leave these walls without a glance

-

I guess my life now really is bizarre

I stuck with professors driving flying cars

Then there is that weird kid pope, Francesco creep

And the four eyed nerd who likes to eat.

Petro dude with attitude

And that robot Tres and that guy Valclav

But the girls are pretty

That hang out there

Everyone's a hunny

Every color of hair

And well...

Hey, hey, this world is bizarre

Hey, hey, this world is bizarre

The women with the monocle on her face.

She always gonna be jumping on my case

I think she does it for laughs

But I can eat my meals for free

(I'll have the quesadilla, on the house)

I'm gonna wear the uniform

But you can't make me conform.

I'm gonna do it my style, my time, and my way.

Gonna join Ax and you can call me a priest

But I'm still me

(So watcha gonna do it?)

Gonna go on missions

My inhibitions

It always a thrill

Till I give them the bill

Sometimes I do right, sometimes I do wrong

That's just my life and that's just my song

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**KurandRobgirl: **Hey, you did a really good job on that song.

Leon: Is it worth a hug.

**KurandRobgirl: **Um...well...okay.

(He hugs her.)

**KurandRobgirl: **Are you shrinking.

Leon: No why?

**KurandRobgirl: **That's the only reason your hand should be going lower.

Leon: Ummmm.

**KurandRobgirl: **And if you don't hit a growth spurt in on second your gonna end up with a cup full of back washed soda.

(He let's go of her and runs away.)

**Hittocere: **Men! They think hello means goodnight.

Noelle: Not all of them. (Looks at Abel)

**MazadaKitsune:** Well you say those Methuselah and crusnik people age differently. Maybe Abel's just a big ten year old.

**drakesdardarktwinsister: **I thought all men were big ten year olds.

Radu: If we done men bashing.

**Liryc: **Are we done.

**Slothspieller: **Yeah I think were done.

Ion: Anyway, Lady Caterina it's your turn.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The Monocle Knows**

( Seal - Kiss From A Rose )

ba da ba da da da ah ya ya

ba da da da ba ba ee ah

Ba ya ya ba ba de ba da da da ah ya ya

Ba ya ha ya ah ah ah ah ah ba ba ya ya

ha ah ah ah ah ah ah

-

A question mark among periods is what you see.

Nobody ever sees the real side of me.

My heart is a secret I can not reveal.

-

When all alone,

There in Rome,

My heart become human,

The Cardinal is no longer me.

-

Tell me,

Who I become, the monocle knows, but can't say.

Ooh,

The more I want to live,

Ooh...

Stranger it feels, yeah.

But I can not follow you, I bound to this room.

My heart I want to run runaway

-

There is so much left for me to do,

..there...woa...

So much I can't say.

I keep it inside.

the same,

but...

the power, my position, the pain, maybe

There's a day that I can runway but I have to many ties. yeah.

But who I am will hold me here always

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Esther: Lady Caterina, that was so beautiful I think I going to cry.

Hugue: Please don't cry, I beg you.

Kate: There is something wrong with Tres he just standing there.

Professor: Tres, what is wrong.

Asta: It almost looks like he's been crying.

Seth: He's trying to say something.

Tres: mmmmmoomaaaa

Kate: Oil can?

Leon: You guys will do anything for a laugh.

Radu: Paula you're up.

Paula: Finally.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Big Girls Don't Die

(Fergie - Big Girls Don't Cry)

So don't you put your fingers on me now

So baby you want a fight all over this town

You better run and hide and find protection, baby

Cause me myself women of calamity

yeah that's me

-

I hope you know, I hope you know

That I'm coming right after you

It's personal, myself and I

We've got some straightenin' out to do

And I'm not missing you because my aim is just too good

But I've got to get a move on, this is my life

Can you see I'm a big girl yeah

And big girls don't die

Don't die

Don't die

Don't die

-

The path their running

They must go alone

IYoushould take the big steps and run on home

Fairytales princesses don't have anything on me

Some have to fight we can't all run away

-

Want to be my play mate I play real hard

Not playing jacks and undo cards

Beat my brother's friends and always can beat mine

And I can fight you any time you want to

Cause I want fight you too

Well be playmates and fighter and no outsiders

But its time for me to head to Rome

Its getting late, dark outside

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ion: That was nice, scary but nice. I...

**Vampyro Teuthis: **I can't stand it any more. Abel, I love you.

Everyone: WHAT!!!!!!!!!

**Vampyro Teuthis: **Give me that mic.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I'm With Abel**

(I'm With You - Avril Lavigne)

I'm standing on this stage

Boy, this room's quiet

As long as you are here, I'm glad

The others cause you pain

Why have them around

All they do is make rude sounds

-

Have you ever met someone like me

Abel, baby I'll take you home

Did I give you a fright

Oh, come on now I don't bite

Can't I make you understand

I'm in love with you

Much more then C. 02

What she said wasn't true

I love you.

-

I really love your face

Your from outer space

A place I always wanted to go

Abel we are so right.

don't settle for less

I'm for you and you alone

-

The others your good nature they are abusing

I'm the best girl you'll ever find.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

( She leans forward to give Abel a kiss)

**Crusnik 02:**( grabbing her by the hair) You no good man stealer. Take your hands off of him.

**Vampyro Teuthis: **(pushes her away) No way. I'm not stealing what you never had.

( **Crusnik 02 and Vampyro Teuthis **start fighting

Esther: We have to stop them.

Professor: I'm not sure what to do.

Hugue: I don't care.

Petro: I'll stop them

Cain: No wait, they might tear each other shirts off,

Leon: Good thinking, you are now my friend.

**gare de lyon- Roar: **Jerks ( She dumps beer on their heads)

Leon: Cain, you are now again my enemy.

**Boss:** Girls stop it this instant.

**Vampyro Teuthis: **Oh, man it's the boss.

**Boss:** Are we experiencing emotional conflict.

**Crusnik 02:** Well, you see

Abel: Doctor? Dr. Mari?

**Mari: **Oh no,no,no,no,no,no. I just spent a month in the Artic, there is no way...

Abel: It is her. Hey, everybody it's Dr. Mari.

**Mari:** What are these people doing here.

**ireina15963:**You know these people.

**Mari:**Yes, and a took a month to forget about it

**MazadaKitsune:**It's there karaoke night.

Cain: Hey, doctor! ( He grabs her and gives her a noggie)

**Mari:**Unhand me this instant.

Cain: So are you ready to join RosenKruez. I have a great mock the sick and poor test for you,

**Mari:**Get away from me.

Cain:Awww, your such a flirt.

**Mari:**Where's a knife.

**drakesdardarktwinsister:**Mari, you're a doctor?

**Mari:**Yeah, I bought this place a couple months ago as a place to rest and just hang out.

**G.G. of the North: **Then let's come on and show them what you got.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B. All Stars

( All Star- Smash Mouth )

**gare de lyon- Roar:**

So don't you scold us cause this room can't hold us

We've cleaned up all the blood you've bleed

**G.G. of the North**:

Hey look were not that dumb we're the reason that you come

Leave tips if you don't want to leave the room dead

**ireina15963:**

When you guys started coming and we we're not running

Back off you fool and look I'm not funning

**MazadaKitsune:**

Goodnight to you our nights just begun

You know were the best, so don't play dumb

**Liryc:**

So were the ones you want to see

You belong with freaks on the back streets

**Slothspieller:**

We'll do the show if you'll all go

Will do fine , if your gone, ya know

**All:**

Hey now we're TB All Star get your game on, go play

Hey now TB Rock Star so why don't we get paid

We do just as were told

We are just so hot we can't get cold

**Mari:**

It's a crazy place and they say it gets crazier

The Methuselah's look young but they are older

**gare de lyon- Roar:**

They don't drink blood unless they want to

**KurandRobgirl:**

Kinda weird but their hot looking creatures

**drakesdardarktwinsister:**

You AX group have some pretty hot men

So where do I go to go join in

**KurandRobgirl:**

All take this one and that ones yours

If we're gonna chase Hugue we better first get his sword

**G.G. of the North**:

People ask me why I let them come back

**Hittocere:**

Yes you are weird but you really rock this place

**MazadaKitsune:**

They said wow what a concept

**Mari**:

I don't understand it myself

**ireina15963:**

But we could all use a little strange

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ion: Good job. You guy that was great.

**Mari:** Thank you, and if your not out of this place in five minutes I'm burning it down.

Isaac: What a kidder.

**Mari: **Get me a match.

Abel: Gotta go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, there you go that last of it. I hope you have enjoyed it. I will be taking off a month for my other story. See you again in November.

- Dr. Mari is from my other Fanfic Welcome to Trinity Blood Counceling Center.

1.This is sung by Chiyo from Azumanga Daioh.


	8. Chapter 8

**I have a new series, Trinity Blood Karaoke Christmas Party. Check it out.**


End file.
